vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini Coven
The Gemini Coven are a group of witches from Oregon, known for their penchance with cloaking spells and their unique means of selecting a leader from a set of twins. History':' For 2000 years the Gemini Coven kept track of the Travelers so that they wouldn't break the curse put on them as punishment for Silas and Qetsiyah creating the immortality spell. Which created the first two Immortals Silas and Amara. They were to keep them from getting their hands on Silas and Amara's Doppelgänger's to break the curse. The Gemini Coven's tradition was rooted in a ritual called the Merge. This was how they selected their leader: when a pair of twins were born into the coven, they would undergo the Merge once they reached the age of twenty-two. The stronger of the two would claim his twin's power and emerge more powerful. His twin would die and the survivor would become the new leader of the Coven. At some point, Joshua Parker survived the Merge and became the Coven's leader. Joshua's first born children were twins: Josette and Malachai Parker. As such, they were meant to undergo the Merge and the strongest would succeed Joshua as leader. However, Malachai was born with a rare affliction: he could not generate his own magic, instead he could only practice magic when he stole from another witch. Seeing this as an abomination of nature, Joshua and the rest of the coven decreed that Malachai could not become the Coven's leader. Joshua and his wife continued to have children until they had another set of twins. This finally happened when Lucas and Olivia Parker were born. However, Malachai was furious that he was being robbed of his place as future leader of the Coven. In addition to wanting to possess his own magic and no longer have to rely on others to give it to him, Malachai slaughtered three of his siblings in order to kill Lucas and Olivia. He also crippled his sister, Jo, by removing her spleen. However, Jo was able to use a cloaking spell to save her brother and sister from Malachai. Afterwards, she sealed her magic in a kitchen knife and told Malachai that she was willing to perform the Merge. As they attempted it, Malachai realized his sister had tricked him when he could not sense her magic. Joshua and the rest of the Coven then used the passing of an eclipse on the 10th of May, 1994, to imprison Malachai in a time loop where he could relive the same day over and over again, be forever alone and incapable of killing himself to escape his punishment. As a price for locking her brother away, Jo was allowed to leave the Coven and she became a doctor, leaving her magic sealed in the kitchen knife at the Parker house in Portland. Season Five The Gemini Coven send Luke and Liv to Mystic Falls when rumours that the Travelers are preparing something big. Knowing of the importance of the dopplegängers to the Travelers' plans, and the possible importance of Bonnie Bennett as the Anchor to the Other Side, Liv and Luke were tasked with protecting them or killing them if the Travelers got too close to them. Another member of the Coven, Hazel, was sent to Atlanta to protect Tom Avery, the last of the Silas dopplegängers after Silas was killed in Mystic Falls. Hazel enduced him into a long sleep and masked him with a cloaking spell to prevent the Travelers from finding him. After the Travelers located Tom using Stefan as a link, Caroline Forbes and Enzo are sent to kill him. Hazel and Tom are both killed by Enzo which leads the Parker twins to try and kill Elena Gilbert to prevent the Travelers from using her blood or the power of the last two dopplegängers. However, they are unable to kill her and Elena's brother, Jeremy Gilbert, and his friends, Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood, offer to help them find and stop the Travelers. Liv tells them that the Travelers could already have started assembling in Mystic Falls by placing passengers in the bodies of the locals and that only Jeremy could resist them due to his Hunter abilities with prevented mental control. They later try to cloak the dopplegängers to protect them but the Travelers find them and take them. Realizing they no longer have a choice, Liv and Luke try to kill Stefan and Elena to stop the Travelers from casting a spell which would destroy all spirit magic. However, the Travelers begin their spell before they suceed and they are forced to flee. Eventually, Stefan is killed by the renegade Traveler Julian, halting the spell around Mystic Falls. Intercepted by Elena and Caroline, Liv is coerced into helping them accomplish their goal of bringing their friends back from the collapsing Other Side and stopping the Travelers when Caroline kills Luke, trapping him on the Other Side. Learning the spell needed to overwhelm the Anchor from Silas's ghost, Liv performs the spell after Damon and Elena kill all the Travelers in the Mystic Grill, opening the door and allowing all their friends to return. However, Luke stops the spell to save Liv's life before Damon can return, trapping him on the Other Side as it collapses. Season Six The Gemini Coven was first mentioned in Yellow Ledbetter, as a possible lead in finding Damon and Bonnie. In Black Hole Sun, Kai reveals that he killed his entire family and along with being able to absorb magic he was considered an abomination and banished to the dimension that he, Bonnie, and Damon are trapped in. Trivia *'Gemini' is latin for "twins", and is both a constellation as well as an astrological sign. It is also a reference to the twins Castor and Pollux from Greek Mythology. Wikipedia *Jo reveals to Alaric that she was once a member of the Gemini Coven but quit because of family problems. *The coven used a Bennett Family spell to create Kai's prison world. They were close with Sheila Bennett, who helped with this spell. **It is also likely the spell was bound with Sheila's blood, this explains why Bennett blood is needed to open the dimension. * The Gemini Coven is established in'' Fade Into You'' as one the oldest known witch covens seen in the TVD/TO universe as for 2000 years they tracked the Travelers so they wouldn't break the curse put on them. * The process to become a leader of the Coven requires a twin to absorb the magic of the other to the point of killing him/her. * Through a loophole Luke merged with Kai, but unfortunately didn't survive . * Cloaking Spells are a signature of the coven and, according to Josette Parker because they are the basis of their Witchcraft knowledge, its members are taught how to do them from a young age. References See Also Category:Witches Category:Groups Category:Supernatural